


(Not So) Safe Room

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble, Eye Trauma, Forced to Watch, Gen, Horror, Infection, Locked In, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: The safe room can fit two, but Zolf isn't in it. He's outside with the lady in the tattered red dress spreading her infection.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	(Not So) Safe Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



The safe room can fit two, Wilde knows this, he was the one to set it up. 

That didn't stop Zolf from pushing him into the room and closing the door, keeping him safe, protected, waiting for Einstein to extract him. The door has a wide enough window to see outside, to gather as much information as possible on the enemy, but they cannot see inside. He regrets it now, wishes he could just tune out what is going on outside, but he can't bring himself to look away, he owes Zolf as much. 

The lady in the long tattered red dress monologues in hissed undulating words, taunting Wilde, as the veins - no not veins - worms crawl from her skin and over Zolf. 

Finally, he sees one of the worms crawl over Zolfs face, past his mouth, his nose and into his eye. From there the blue veins spread, faster than Wilde has seen before. So this is how they're transmitted, he thinks hysterically. 

Zolf, not Zolf anymore, lifts his eyes, looks at the door like he can see through it and at Wilde and _smiles_. 

It's just as well that he hears the familiar sound of someone teleporting in.

**Author's Note:**

> not the crossover I ever thought I'd write, but here we are :D!


End file.
